callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki/Transcript
Intro Merrick: Icarus Actual, ground mission successful. They're blind down here. Start your attack. Icarus Actual: Roger. Second stage separated. Vectoring to target. NASA Command: Icarus Actual, this is Command. You should have visual on the station. Icarus Actual: It's big. Command, there's a whole ring of Federation satellites and they're all powering up. Merrick: Actual, this is Merrick. We won't last long down here. Get in there and get it done. Icarus Actual: Roger. Going in. Gameplay "LOKI" July 5th - 15:41:10 Low Earth Orbit Sergeant Thompson, Icarus 1-2 Merrick: Heavy Federation reinforcements are in pursuit of ground forces. Sitrep! 2nd Lt. Collins: Merrick, be advised. We've made it to the station. Merrick: Make it fast, Actual. We're taking heavy ordnance down here. The player is controlling Sgt. Thompson, part of team Icarus, in a space shuttle. They are all wearing space suits. Thompson prepares his ARX-160 with a grenade launcher and an ACOG scope. The top of the space shuttle opens. A satelite can be seen launching a kinetic rod. 2nd Lt. Collins: Let's get control of this station, then we'll start raining some hell of our own. EVAs engaged. The astronauts exit the space shuttle. The engage enemy astronauts. 2nd Lt. Collins: Contact! Get to cover! A fuel line starts to ignite due to stray bullets. 2nd Lt. Collins: Watch out for the fuel line! It's starting to ignite! More enemy astronauts come out of the hatch in front of them. 2nd Lt. Collins: We've got more tangos coming from the central hatch! Once they kill all the enemy astronauts, they head for the hatch. Suddenly the fuel line explodes, sending them flying through the station. 2nd Lt. Collins: Back! Back! They crash into a wall. An alarm blares in Thompson's visor but shortly goes out. 2nd Lt. Collins: Thompson, we can't stop now! Let's move! They move forward and engage more enemies. Merrick: Icarus, be advised. We've lost the carrier fleet. Give me a sitrep! 2nd Lt. Collins: We're near the control room. We're taking the direct approach, now. We'll have to breach the exterior wall. They move towards the control room of the station while engaging enemies. They clear the area. 2nd Lt. Collins: All clear! Move up! Merrick: Our forces have fallen back to he airfield. They have an entire division moving on top of them! Take that station! 2nd Lt. Collins: Copy. We're breaching now! They move to the control room. 2nd Lt. Collins: Plant your charges. Thompson places a charge on the latch of the control room. 2nd Lt. Collins: Charges set! Here's hoping these things work up here. Thompson can be seen setting the fire selector on his ARX-160 to semi-automatic. The charge explodes, causing the hatch to open. Several enemies are sucked out into space. They breach and clear the room. 2nd Lt. Collins: Clear! Take control of the console! Thompson uses the control console. 2nd Lt. Collins: Merrick, be advised. We have control of the station. Merrick: Copy, Icarus. We're sending you enemy positions. Hit them hard! 2nd Lt. Collins: Wilco. Sat three, four, and eight loaded and ready. Thompson, initiate launch. Thompson presses buttons to launch the rods. The rods can be seen launching. 2nd Lt. Collins: All rods away. Connecting to targeting drone. The console can be seen connecting to a drone to provide targets for the rods. The drone files into the target area. 2nd Lt. Collins: Drone is entering designated AO. Oh, man. Merrick: Icarus, focus fire on the heavy armor battalions. 2nd Lt. Collins: Targeting online. Fire when ready. Several enemy targets can be seen. Thompson directs a rod onto one of the main targets. The rod hits, obliterating all the targets in the area. Merrick: Holy shit! They felt that! Thompson destroys all the targets. Merrick: Icarus Actual, Ghosts are on the train moving southwest through your targeting area. Hold your fire. Repeat, friendlies are on the train. Check your fire. The train that Hesh and Logan are on can be seen. Several friendly forces can also be seen. Merrick: Icarus, now feeding you local Federation armor columns. Be careful, they're right on top of our guys. If the player fires at an ally with the rods: 2nd Lt. Collins: 'Thompson, make sure your shots are on target! ''Thompson wipes out the enemy targets. '''Merrick: Nice job, Icarus. Heavy armor's been nullified. Ground units are being flanked. Do you have visual? 2nd Lt. Collins: Visual confirmed. Targeting now. If the player stalls. Merrick: Icarus, ground units are getting overwhelmed! Thompson eliminates the enemy targets. Merrick: Good work, Icarus. Local units can clean up remaining hostile forces. Prepare to target remaining Federation naval vessels; location at... Hold, Icarus. Incoming traffic. Thompson stops using the drone. Merrick: Icarus Actual, do you still have eyes on the southwest train? 2nd Lt. Collins: Affirmative! The train can be seen on the screen. Merrick: Delay previous order. Target the train and fire on it. 2nd Lt. Collins: But sir, there are Ghosts on that train. Merrick: The order comes from the Ghosts. You're confirmed. Repeat, confirmed! Fire on that train. Icons of Hesh and Logan can be seen on the train. 2nd Lt. Collins: Thompson, fire when ready. Thompson fires a rod at the train. The screen goes black and the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts